


i've been waiting

by chininiris



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chininiris/pseuds/chininiris
Summary: Yuri takes a look at the non-descript box and small flower arrangement, and lifts an eyebrow as his lips quirk up in a mischievous smile. “Oh, I see. Did someone in here catch your eyes? Are they cute?”“I was looking for you, actually.” Oh? His interest piques instantly; Ashe is breaking curfew because of him?“Looking for little old me? To what do I owe this honor?” Yuri plays with the ends of his hair, looking down at Ashe who still isn’t a blushing mess; that has to change soon.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	i've been waiting

**Author's Note:**

> *chinhands* hello there
> 
> It's been about a month since I've fallen into a yuriashe hole and I binge read about 80% of the fics in the tag, so here's a small contribution to the ship in celebration of Yuri's birthday. I've also been writing like crazy to participate in Yuriashe Week this September and hopefully I'll finish all seven prompts to post during the week; if not, they'll come at a later date anyway jfhajkfs
> 
> Here's a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0OfM6V57iDzm6EU5URAXdC?si=-1h-RuptSsCWP9RvIpmO9g) I'm still tweaking that has songs that make me think of yuriashe. Title is from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=17A_wsy6WX0), and although it doesn't fit the mood of the fic, the title was fitting soooo
> 
> I hope you'll find this enjoyable :^)

A group of bandits tried to raid Abyss earlier in the evening, and their victory was the excuse Yuri needed to get his friends to have a drink in the Wilting Rose Inn that night. It had been a good couple of hours they’d spent crammed in one of the small, rickety tables, Constance’s laughter getting more boisterous and obnoxious with each drink she shared with Hapi. 

In the end, he’s the only one left. Balthus is stupidly lightweight for a man his size, and the girls left to take a “stroll” around, so Yuri signals for another drink and perches his chin on his hand, swaying his foot as his eyes take in the other patrons. 

Today had been entertaining, as much as one could be, even with the attempted heist. He’d gotten a letter from his mother earlier, kicked Felix’s ass in another sparring session, had tea (complete with sweet baked treats) with their professor in one of the gazebos, his favorite meal was the main course in the dining hall for dinner, kicked some more ass, and he got to have a few drinks with his friends at the end of the day. 

Couldn’t get much better, he idly thinks, swirling his new drink, for one little detail: he hadn’t seen Ashe at all today, aside from when they were in class. 

As much as he wants Ashe to stay far away from his mess and the dark corners he hides, Yuri doesn’t do anything to push him away when he’s approached. Worst, Yuri can’t seem to stop seeking him out. There had always been something about Ashe that pulled Yuri in his direction when they were younger, and this same invisible force remains to this day, insistently tugging him towards Ashe’s sunny smiles and bright eyes.

He doesn’t have very good memories from the time he’d spent in House Rowe, even with all the monetary benefits it provided, but Ashe had been one of the highlights of life back then. He hasn’t changed much, as far as Yuri has seen; teasing him is just as fun and easy as it used to be, which makes Yuri smile at how easily flustered he can get, and Ashe still looks at Yuri the same way as before, as if he doesn’t see or mind the blood permanently coating his hands. 

But classes aside, Ashe was nowhere to be seen today, which is a shame, really. Yuri would have enjoyed teasing him for a minute or two; it would have been a good gift of sorts.

Yuri lifts his drink to his lips, but stops halfway when a flash of pale hair enters his peripheral vision. He will admit, and only to himself, that despite his mixed feelings, he’s been keeping an eye out for any glimpse of Ashe. How can he not, when just the sight of Ashe is enough to lift his spirits, same as it used to do back then? Ashe always brought forth his better side, even when Yuri had already been marching into the shadows with blood stained fingers as he did illicit things in the name of Count Rowe.

And as luck would have it, it really is him, Ashe in the flesh, looking extremely out of place as he steps foot in the Wilting Rose and looks around. He’s not dressed in the Academy uniform, which helps him blend in with the Abyssians, whether that choice was intentional on his part or not. 

It’s way past curfew time, and Ashe is still the same little goody two-shoes from years past. Whatever is he doing out of bed, in Abyss no less?

Knocking back his drink, Yuri drops his empty glass and a few coins on the counter, nods at the bartender, and heads over to the entrance of the inn, sliding up behind Ashe as he turns to go. “Looking for something?”

Ashe jumps slightly, scrambling to keep the items in his hand from falling. Yuri takes a look at the non-descript box and small flower arrangement, and lifts an eyebrow as his lips quirk up in a mischievous smile. “Oh, I see. Did someone in here catch your eyes? Are they cute?”

“I was looking for you, actually.” Oh? His interest piques instantly; Ashe is breaking curfew because of _him_?

“Looking for little old me? To what do I owe this honor?” Yuri plays with the ends of his hair, looking down at Ashe who still isn’t a blushing mess; that has to change soon. 

“This is for you,” Ashe lifts his hands and the items, and Yuri can only blink at them. “Happy b-”

“Shh...” Yuri places a finger on Ashe’s lips to shut him up, stepping closer and smiling coyly. Predictably, red bursts across Ashe’s face, and Yuri can’t help but laugh under his breath, content that he’s achieved what he’d intended so quickly. But he needs to remember where they are and why he’s doing it. “Why don’t we take this somewhere more private?” 

Ashe blinks wide eyes at him, swallows audibly, and offers a jerky nod of his head. Yuri wonders what is going on in that head of his and throws a wink his way, cocking his head to the side to signal Ashe to follow. The thoughts might be in line with those of the people near them; Yuri can feel some of the suggestive glances they receive as they walk away.

But him taking Ashe somewhere else has nothing to do with other kinds of activities. Yuri is a private man, and if he can keep something as small as his date of birth from others, he will. 

It would be fun to press Ashe’s buttons a little further, but Yuri doesn't know how well he can take more teasing, so he guides them to the classroom instead of his own bedroom. It’s secluded enough that no one will bother them here at such an hour, but he closes the door for good measure. 

Yuri walks to the back of the room, leaning against the teacher’s table and crossing his legs at the ankles. Ashe’s blush is slowly receding from where it had crept down his neck, but he still seems one step away from overheating. 

“So you remembered my birthday,” he comments, folding his arms across his chest. “Or did the professor tell you that?”

“No, I remembered it myself.” Ashe sets the box down on a nearby table. “I remembered all these years.” 

Yuri doesn’t doubt his words; for someone who had to steal for a living at some point, Ashe is a terrible liar, too honest to a fault, but his honesty has nothing to do with Yuri believing him. Since their reunion, Yuri has been remembering small details about Ashe as well: his birthday, his favorite flower, his favorite dishes (many of which are compatible with his own), and even his favorite section of his favorite book.

He doesn’t say that he’s remembered Ashe’s birthday all these years too because that would be a lie. At some point, Yuri had just forgotten about him, buried the sunlit memories in some corner of his mind as he descended further into the shadows. 

Instead, he pushes away from the desk and closes the distance between them when Ashe lifts the lid of the box to show its contents. The cake is a small round one, made of two simple tiers. There’s cream between the layers, and then some more spread on top with colorful berries to decorate, dusted lightly with sugar. Yuri’s mouth waters at the sight. 

“Mercedes helped me. The vanilla custard is her recipe,” Ashe begins, fumbling with the lid. “I- I’m sorry the cake isn’t bigger, but- ah, this is also for you.” Yuri tears his eyes away from the cake to see him lifting the flower arrangement. “I know it isn’t anything special, but I planted and picked these myself.” 

Like the cake, the arrangement is a simple one, made of flowers in shades of purple and white tied together in a neat bow. Yuri spots Ashe’s favorite flowers, violets, amidst lavender and small daisies, and other flowers that are just as small and delicate. 

“You...” He looks up at Ashe, and then back down at the items. “You should know I appreciate gestures more than expensive material items in situations like this.”

Ashe’s cheeks color prettily again and he fiddles with the ribbon tied around the flowers, shrugging slightly. “I remember you mentioned something like that once, but I didn’t want to assume you would be fine with just anything.” 

Yuri huffs, taking some of the vanilla custard with his fingertip and sucking his skin clean. Ashe pointedly looks away, and something in Yuri thrills, immensely pleased. “It’s not ‘just anything.’ These are things you put time and effort in, and so I appreciate them.”

“Oh, it’s nothing!” There’s a smear of pink on his face still, making him all the more endearing. “I’m glad you like them.” 

“I do, I do...” Yuri replaces the lid on the box and takes the arrangement from Ashe’s hands, tracing the petals gently before setting them down. “Now, how can I repay you?” 

Ashe startles, but if it’s because of the words or the fact that Yuri is closing in on him remains uncertain. The confirmation comes a second later when Ashe steps back to try to increase the space between them, but Yuri already has him cornered between himself and a table. Ashe holds onto the edge and looks at anywhere but him.

“You- you don’t need to...” Ashe tries feebly, but the words die on his tongue.

He had been a small, scrawny little kid. Not that Yuri was much better, but at least he was taller; still is. Ashe inclines backwards as Yuri leans into his space, planting his hands firmly on the table, and it’s a delight to experience their difference in height like this. It’s one thing when you’re just standing side by side, but it’s another entirely when you’re both close enough to share the same breath. 

And Ashe looks so nervous and tense that the thrill dies as another kind of warmth surfaces, one Yuri thought he’d lost or gave up long ago. Ashe was the first and last person that had possibly made him feel something so pure and genuine, and so to have that old, old urge sparking back to life is almost enough to make him reel. 

Yuri cups his face gently, leans in further to press his lips to Ashe’s cheek, low enough that it brushes the corner of his mouth, but still off mark enough to not pass as a proper kiss. He wants more than this, but as much as Ashe tolerates all of the flirty act Yuri puts up, he doesn’t want to overstep any boundaries without his consent. 

Ashe’s breath rattles as Yuri leans back, his hand shooting up to grab the white cape draped over Yuri’s left shoulder. He expects a push that doesn’t come, and watches Ashe’s lips work around silent words.

When words continue to fail him, Ashe pulls on the fabric of the cape hard enough that Yuri stumbles and has to reach for the table for balance again. Ashe’s other hand comes up to grab the sleeve of his coat and tug him closer until Yuri can feel their chests touch as they expand with each breath. 

He can’t quite keep the surprise from showing on his face as he looks at Ashe, the frustrated pinch in his brows and the hazy, almost dark quality to his eyes. A breathless laugh bubbles up his throat and Yuri nuzzles Ashe’s cheek with his nose gently. “You really do like me, hmm?”

Ashe doesn’t reply with words, only nods and wets his lips, swallowing soundly again. He’s so cute when he’s nervous, so adorable Yuri can’t get enough. 

Yuri kisses the skin under his eye, smiling as he continues to trace a path down to Ashe’s mouth. He doesn’t say that he really likes Ashe too, or that he looked forward to the times when Lonato would visit Rowe and bring him along, or that he liked him a little too much back then - still does. Or even that he’d thought of doing this, more times than he could count. “Do you want me to kiss you? Say it.”

“Yes,” Ashe’s fingers curl tighter around his clothes, and he breathes out again, “Yes.”

So Yuri kisses him with all the slow gentleness that someone like Ashe deserves, with patience to guide him through the motions until Ashe has picked up on enough to start properly reciprocating. He’s warm and doesn’t quite know what to do with his hands, fumbling to touch Yuri’s sides, back and neck, but he’s trying and he’s earnest, so Yuri lets himself get a little bit lost in it, in him. Doing this with anyone else would be dangerous, but he knows Ashe would never dream of hurting him in any way.

When Yuri nips on Ashe’s lower lip, he pulls away with a gasp, all flushed face and dark eyes, panting for breath as his thumbs dig into Yuri’s shoulders to ground himself in the moment. Slowly, Yuri smiles, that same old affection curling around his chest as he brushes light grey hair away from green eyes. 

“How was it?” He prompts softly, twirling a lock of hair behind Ashe’s ear, smiling when he shivers. “Did you like it?”

Ashe still doesn’t seem to be able to find words, but that’s fine. Yuri is content to just hold him as Ashe tries to catch his breath, head tucked under his chin as they stand in silence in the messy classroom of the Ashen Wolves. 

“Y-Yes, I did,” Ashe offers eventually, his lips red, pulling backwards to meet his eyes. “It was good.”

Yuri chuckles and shakes his head. “Well, I’m glad. Was it your first?” In lieu of replying, Ashe only nods his head, and Yuri plays with his hair again. “It’s surprising a cute guy such as yourself hadn’t been kissed yet. And you let me, of all people, be your first.”

“I wanted it to be you,” Ashe blurts, ducking his head as a fiery blush spreads across his face. “Before, I... I really wanted you to like me as much as I liked you. As much as I still do.” 

Yuri blinks at the top of his head at a loss of words, then smiles slowly and hooks a finger under Ashe’s chin to lift his face up. “Oh, Ashe. You made all those days in House Rowe bearable.” The kiss he presses to Ashe’s forehead is a tender gesture that might convey exactly he felt, and still feels, for Ashe.

“I haven’t actually thanked you, have I?” He asks, tilting his head in the direction of the cake and flowers. “Thank you, Ashe. For everything.”

“It’s no problem.” Ashe smiles, resting one hand on top of Yuri’s on the table. “Happy birthday, Yuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> (The general idea here is that they had crushes on each other when younger and it resurfaced when they reunited. If that wasn't very clear, I can only blame how bad my focus has become these past days JHFJKHSAJ my bad)
> 
> | [tumblr](https://chininiris.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/chininiris) | [carrd](https://chininiris.carrd.com/) |


End file.
